Varmundt's Note
| image = Image:RO_VarmundtsNote.png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = none | weight = 1 | source = unknown | buy = -- | sell = ?? Zeny }} Doctor Varmundt's notebook that consists of brief notes written by hand. Most of them are about Thanatos Tower and historical relics that he discovered. On iRO, this item is localized as Varmunt's Note. In-Game Text ...Missing text... Looking at Juperos, the ancient relics, I thought, "Who built this civilization that is more advanced than anything we understand now? Why must we rely on magic more than science?" ... ...The more I explored Juperos, the more I was awed by the intelligence of the ancient people that built that civilization. They clearly had some kind of godly power. I couldn't describe what I felt when I saw that giant, normanoid machine. ...Can I make this machine work again? I might be able to use the pieces of Ymir's Heart to bring this back to life. This machine could fight monsters to protect normans... Year XX Month XX Day XX I'm stunned. I came back to this place because I wanted to develop a mechanical guardian for normans based on that giant machine. Then there I was, staring at another creature that looked exactly like a norman female. At first, I thought she was a sleeping goddess surrounded by a mysterious magic energy. Soon, I found out that she had no soul... She's nothing but a shell, just like the stone giants that I've discovered in this place. ...Missing text... I might have made a great discovery: there is a unique wavelength of faint magic energy surrounding the female shell. If I trace down this wavelength, I might be able to figure out more about her. ...Missing text... Her traces were scattered everywhere in the world. I detected them even near the Sograt Desert, but I couldn't go there because of a severe sandstorm at that time. I'd better investigate one of my other leads. ...Missing text... I moved to another location where I detected traces of her energy. I think I'm obsessed with figuring out who or what she was. I'm going to follow her traces to the end of the world if I have to. Her traces lead northward at this point. Tomorrow, I'll have to move to Juno. I hope I can live like this forever... This is what I wanted: my life focused on research that I'm passionate about ... Year XX Month XX Day XX Her traces end right in front of a steep cliff... Something doesn't seem right. I should rest today and start again tomorrow. ...Missing text... Ymir was an ancient god whose heart is now scattered all over the world. I wonder if those pieces really did form his heart, and how they possess such incredible magic. It's like they have the power to bring possibility to the impossible. I've come this far, chasing after those heart pieces.... ...Missing text... I didn't sleep well. I must have stayed outside too long. If I go back to my lab, my body will get some rest, but my mind won't... Sometimes, I become so scared of the latent capabilities in normans. I solved a complicated formula in my dreams. I'd better write it down before I forget.... Anyways, I'm so proud of myself for discovering an important clue from one of my dreams. More than half of the page containing a scribbled schematic is torn and missing. ...Missing text... Something woke me up again, and I don't think I can get back to sleep. I'm so cranky, but there's no one around to hear me complain. It's all I can do to write in this notebook. ...Hmm... I'm feeling the vibe of that strange magic energy again. Month XX Day XX I was right. The cliff where the traces lead wasn't a cliff at all! I've been sensing her magic energy around me: that was the sign that told me something wasn't right. Now I have evidence. As soon as I stepped off the cliff, the cliff disappeared and a giant tower appeared. This might be the greatest discovery of this era. I must investigate this tower before the people at the lab can find out about this... ...Inside the tower................... .......I found her traces. She was in a battle.... ..................................................There was a gate... ....The demons... ................The eighth level was sealed... ...Based on these findings, this must be the legendary tower summoned by Satan Morocc from Muspell! And her traces... I don't know whether or not she fought Morocc, but I've lost her trail. Instead, I've detected a new wavelength that is very similar to her magic energy... ...Missing text... I don't know why no one has been able to find this tower for centuries. Then again, this tower was summoned by Morocc to call other demons to this world. That should be a good enough explanation. I haven't found any great threats inside the tower, but I don't doubt that it is connected to Muspell. I don't see any gates to Muspell around me, but I might be able to see it once I arrive at the top level tomorrow. Oh, Odin... Why did you leave the soul of the world's greatest hero in this damnable tower? Does his soul even belong to him anymore? Please forgive this arrogant servant of yours for having more faith in science than your grace... Answer my prayer, Odin! I didn't expect to meet Thanatos, the greatest swordsman, in this tower. He can't be alive because he lived at least a few hundreds years ago. I wanted to explain it by science... And I was foolish. The page is smudged with something; the writing here isn't legible. ...Missing text... After a few days of investigation, I learned that I only saw a fragment of the spirit of Thanatos. For some reason, this small part of Thanatos's essence was desperately protecting the gate on the top level... ...Missing text... I've succeeded in turning the gate's knob! Nobody shall enter this tower. Tomorrow, I'm going to seal that fragmented spirit... ....... ...Missing text... Amazingly, I was able to seal and contain the spirit fragment. The following coordinates indicate the spring of the magic energy... Written in the order of the modern location index... Where the magic energy will be stored upon sealing the tower? I haven't done this yet: 3f 67 70 4f 195 195 5f 62 179 6f 226 220 6f 204 181 8f ... . ...Everywhere else... Oh, there are too many numbers...! What should I do about this part? I feel like I've lost my identity. Am I a scientist, a mage, or a warlock? Hahaha......... .....And she's... The magic energy that I felt from Swordsman Thanatos was the same as the new energy that I felt right after that girl's energy trail ended. ......I wonder if they're connected... .......... ...Missing text... It was a good decision to turn the gate knob, but... I'm sealing this tower. I'm afraid now that someone might try to break this shield and try to get in... ..... .................. The page is heavily smudged with something. It is the end of his journal. External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book